


One Last Dance

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17. last dance and 18. bite - Ten/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Dance

Dragging him towards the ballroom, Rose flutters her eyelashes, grins her tongue-touched grin and asks, “Please Doctor, just one last dance? Please.”

Unable to say no to her these days, and sometimes he wonders if he ever had that ability, the Doctor lets himself be led out onto the floor. He pulls Rose in close, not caring what the dance calls for. Given the way she rests against him as they move in time with the music, she isn’t worrying about propriety either. 

Rose’s hand slides down his back, resting at the base of his spine and she sneaks a look up at him. Smirking down at her, the Doctor lifts her feet from the floor and starts spinning them around the floor, much to the annoyance of the other dancers. Neither of them can bring themselves to care, and with the Doctor supporting her, Rose leans back in his arms, letting the joy of the moment wash over her.

Looking up at the painted ceiling, Rose’s neck is extended, and the Doctor licks his lips and slows down, as he pulls her upright in his arms. She smiles up at him, not the grin of earlier, but a quiet smile that reminds him that he has a friend, a companion, and more recently, a lover. Leaning down, he drops a kiss on her bare shoulder, his lips trailing across and up, until he reaches her ear. Biting softly on her lobe, he whispers, “I’ll always have time for one last dance with you.”


End file.
